


An Inquiry Into Involuntary Arousal

by elijah_was_a_prophet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, For Science!, Medical Examination, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet
Summary: What would one woman do to get the printer moved?
Relationships: Female Botanist Studying Sex Pollen/Female Colleague Who Disparages Her Field of Study
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	An Inquiry Into Involuntary Arousal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostpeculiarway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostpeculiarway/gifts).



It was only by a quirk of the alphabetization system that Retha Antenen and Emilia Velchikov ended up with offices next to one another’s. Going by the English college’s alphabetization rules the head of eropalynology and assistant adjunct of ethnobotany got D113 and D114, respectively, one of the suites where there was a door between the two offices and they had to share a printer.

The first day they moved in Retha put a spider plant in view of the window set into their shared door, one of the newly discovered Chlorophytum members from the Northern Cape with light blush pink flowers and a hint more yellow to its striped leaves than in the more common variety. Emilia regarded the plant with great suspicion. As a rule, she tried to keep her specimens away from the computer after the water lily incident. And the plant was hanging right over their shared printer, which was in D113 even though Retha had way more things cluttering every surface in her office.

“Do you have to have the plant right there?” Emilia asked during their third week of sharing. “It’s distracting.”

“It’s charming.”

Retha probably thought that her collection of ceramic Garfield figurines was charming as well. She wore very loud clothing for what was supposed to be a serious setting, played a variety of italo disco while grading student papers, and used phrases like ‘effusive vaginal lubrication’ in her published articles. It just wasn’t very _professional_ , was the issue. If Retha really wanted to fit in she’d get some khakis and add some more conjunctive adverbs to her writeups.

On the sixth week another plant appeared, this time one of the Peruvian bucket orchids with an unfortunately phallic appearance. It hung on the bookshelf where all the Garfield figurines and volumes of reference material and family photos were, so it was out of the way of the printer, but the principle of keeping specimens in the lab was still being violated. Eropalynology was silly but did seem to have some effect, even if it seemed rather psychosomatic to Emilia.

“It’s not psychosomatic at all!” Retha complained when Emilia told her so. It was fifteen weeks into their forced cohabitation, and in addition to the spider plant and the orchid there were now two rock plants and a fluffy rabbit’s foot fern. “I can show you the photoplethysmograph, if you want proof.”

“What does that measure?”

“Genital bloodflow.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. I’ve seen men get hard over a stiff breeze.”

Retha laughed, which was obnoxious and didn’t answer the question. “The study used a variety of data points- genital blood flow, presence of lubrication, vaginal contractions, the works. I wouldn’t be writing an article for _Botany Monthly_ if I thought it wasn’t true or that the effects of slippery ginger were made up.”

“Slippery ginger? Is that a folk name for _Zingiber zerumbet_?”

“Closely related species. It makes a similar amount of slick, but with totally different chemical properties, so me and the team were curious about if it’d work as a plant based lube. Unfortunately, it turned out to make the subjects too sensitive to have sex and so we had to drop the idea.”

It all sounded patently ridiculous, sticking plant juice in one’s cunt and waiting to see what happened. And for what? Emilia picked up the report Retha had pulled out and thumbed through it, lingering on the attached photographs of spread eagle subjects before and after application.

“We gave them a cut dose,” Retha said. “I tried full strength on myself and it was too much.”

“Fascinating.” Emilia tossed the papers down and went back to the printer, sighing as she did. “Still ridiculous, but I’m not the one having to pay your tenure.”

The discussion settled in her mind, Emilia returned to her office and her orderly system, ignoring the way Retha glared at her as she left.

A few days later Emilia came in as usual, setting her mug of coffee a safe distance from her computer before going off to handle some paperwork and to ask the IT department yet again if the printer could be moved to her side of the suite. She came back, drank her coffee, and opened a student essay to begin grading. It was eight am and Retha was over on her side humming along to ABBA and making needless photocopies.

After forty five minutes the room started to feel hot. Emilia took off her jacket and folded it, then went back to the paper she was grading. She felt unsettled, like something was crawling under her skin and building in her gut. However, there didn’t seem to be anything wrong beyond the vague sense of unease, and so she kept working. Nothing else could be done.

Retha came in, wearing latex gloves pulled up to her elbows. “Feel it yet?”

“Feel what?”

“The psychosomatic effects. I dropped some pearl’s purse in your coffee while you were gone.”

“You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“You said it was harmless. All in the subject’s minds. So I thought, why not let her try it and see how it feels?

She set a tape recorder on the side table and clicked it on, then pulled Emilia to her feet. Her hands had a very forceful grip, and when they sunk in Emilia felt her entire lower abdomen flutter. “What are you doing?”

“Field recording: response of subject EV to _Lunaria erectus_. Dosage 100mg administered orally between 7:56 and 8:03 AM; current time 8:51 AM. EV is flushed and expressing verbal irritation.”

Before Emilia could complain Retha began unbuttoning her shirt, tossing it to the side and then popping off her bra. Even though she’d been cold her nipples were hard, and Retha gave them a pinch like she was curious about their presence. The brusqueness of the contact still made her pelvic floor clench, a slow pulse and then her cunt dripping, soaking through her underwear and into her pants.

“How long does it last?”

“So you’re agreeing that some plants can have an erotic effect?”

“I never said they didn’t.”

“I disagree.” Retha leaned down and pinched along the underside of Emilia’s tits. “This conversation won’t be part of the report, if you’re worried about that. 8:55, EV is expressing first signs of arousal. I have applied some preliminary stimulation, but subject had no visible reaction.”

Emilia knew it was coming, but she still tried to shove Retha’s hands away when they came to pull her pants down. The problem of her arousal was getting worse, actively throbbing and making her feel a little sick. Usually it came on slowly and left easily. She didn’t consider herself a very sexual person, or an experimental one, and now she was bare assed against her work desk.

“8:56 and EV is clearly aroused. Vaginal lubrication and sex flush present. Clitoris-“ She paused, then put her hand between Emilia’s thighs to force them wider. One of her dry fingers poked around none too cautiously, giving Emilia’s clit a few rough rubs when she found it. “Clitoris is not yet erect.”

“Not when you poke it like that!”

“Give it time.”

She squeezed the inside of Emilia’s thighs, pushing them out of the way so that her cunt was open to the air and the sticky patches of skin went cool. The edge of the desk dug into her back and her nails dug into her palm as she breathed, trying to regain some control over the situation.

“This is very unprofessional,” she grumbled as Retha pulled at her labia, moving it over the head of her clit. “What will the research ethics committee have to say?”

“Depends on what you tell them. But, if you sign off on the consent form, I’ll move the printer into your office. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Another rolling wave of heat went up Emilia’s body and she moaned, throwing her head back. “Fuck. Fuck! Okay, fine. Do your stupid research.” 

“8:58. Subject expresses satisfaction with arousal. Wait right here, I’ve got to get some things.” She disappeared into her office.

Emilia wanted to touch herself so badly it hurt, but she kept both her hands flat on the desk and watched the movement of the second hand on the clock. “How long is this going to last?” she repeated.

“Maybe an hour. I’m not sure. There’s a lack of data on the subject. How are you feeling?”

“Horny.”

“Good! Then we can start with testing stimulation response.”

“That better be code for getting me off.”

When Retha came back in it was with a plain black bag in tow, the kind students dropped every single item in and then wondered why they couldn’t find it. Pulling Emilia’s desk chair up close, she sat down and then pushed Emilia onto the desk, grabbing her legs by the knees and then spreading and bending them. For the first time Emilia was glad that her office lacked a window.

“Hold yourself open for me, please. Usually I’d use stirrups, but the gynecological college doesn’t like me touching their equipment.” She dug in the bag and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a vibrator. “Alright! 9:02, now beginning a twelve minute arousal circuit.”

A ten minute arousal circuit, as Emilia discovered three minutes in, was one of the worst experiences that any botanical researcher had ever conceived of. It consisted of ten seconds of vibration on her clit, followed by ten off, then a thirty second vibration with a thirty second rest then every sixth round. She grew increasingly frustrated as the vibration was interrupted, only to start shaking during the thirty second period from overstimulation when Retha pressed it down and didn’t let her escape.

“Don’t move or I’ll have to start over,” she scolded. “It’s supposed to aid the erogenous agent and prolong the effects.”

“ _Prolong_?” Emilia moaned.

“There have been cases of unaroused participants showing little to no response until stimulated. It’s only fair in my opinion that we give the dosage the best possible chance of working.”

She wanted to complain that it was working perfectly well, and could Retha please let her have one orgasm, but then the vibrator was reapplied and she could only moan helplessly. There was a pool of slick forming underneath her, and her right calf was twitching and jerking despite her attempts to hold still. After the ten minutes were over she felt like she would burst in a stiff breeze.

“9:14. Subject responded with above-average levels of lubrication and clitoral swelling, as well as muscular spasms. Orgasm has not yet been reached. Now I will perform a digital exam, to asses pelvic floor laxity and vestibular bulb engorgement.”

It wasn’t until Retha slid two lubed fingers into her that Emilia realized what a digital exam entailed. They weren’t the curling, gentle fingers of someone trying to get her off- they were rough, poking all around before stretching as far wide as they could, until she felt spread open and empty. Her cunt tried to bear down on them, but her muscles weren’t responding. They felt limp and overly relaxed.

“9:16. Over an hour since initial dosage and pelvic floor muscles are at an advanced stage of relaxation. Vestibular bulbs and urethral sponge are at a complete state of erection. Subject is flushed and verbally responsive. After a two minute break to prevent overstimulation I will begin fornix stimulation and then dilation.”

Two minutes was too long to wait with her legs spread and a puddle underneath her on the desk, rapidly growing sticky. She was going to have to clean that later.

“Does it ruin your experiment to let me have one orgasm?”

“It ends the effects, if that’s what you’re asking. The hormones released counteract the dosage. And I’ve still got so much I want to try. Did you know that this is one of the only identified species with a localized muscle relaxation effect?”

“Fascinating. Is that why my cunt feels like rubber?”

“You should be enjoying it. Relax for once in your life.” Retha pulled a long silicone dildo out of her bag and started rubbing it down with lube. “9:18, now beginning stimulation of the anterior and lateral fornices.”

The dildo was thin enough that it didn’t feel like a stretch, but it was long, long enough to hit the point where her cunt ended. Retha didn’t seem to notice, or care, as she kept pushing and bumping the spot while Emilia whimpered. It wasn’t a spot she’d ever had hit before, and it was so sensitive and aching.

“You’re gonna hurt me,” she cried when Retha shoved her hand against the base of the dildo like she wanted to push it all the way in.

“You’ll stretch. Do you think you could get on your knees for me?”

Unsure of why she was complying, Emilia flipped so her face was pressed against the wall.

“9:24, now beginning stimulation of the posterior fornix.”

If the first position had felt too deep, this one felt like being impaled. Emilia squealed when Retha shoved the dildo all the way in and tried to curve in on herself to stop the ache. Retha pressed a hand to her back and made her arch, carefully thrusting while Emilia switched to pressing against the wall and sliding upwards.

“You’d think you’d never been fucked before,” Retha said. She slid her hand underneath and rubbed gently at Emilia’s clit before giving it a hard pinch.

“Not like this.”

“Hm. No wonder you’re so uptight. If you got laid more often maybe you’d bitch less about my plants. Plants in a botany department. Imagine!”

“It’s not- ohhh, it’s not very- fuck!”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

Retha took the overlong dildo out and swatted Emilia on the ass before returning to her bag. Faced still pressed against the wall, Emilia rolled her eyes as far to the side as they would go to see what would be inflicted on her next.

“9:30. Arousal remains steady. Subject has expressed discomfort at fornix stimulation. I am now beginning the dilation test. Expected diameter 8 centimeters.”

It started off easily enough. Still sweating out the previous round of experiments, which had made her question if getting the printer moved was really worth it, Emilia was surprised to find that the dilation was a thin, short probe. She knew they’d probably get bigger, but it was pleasant enough at a small size.

Then there was a squeak and she felt the same probe expand.

“Inflatable?”

“It’s more modern and more convenient than a set of sized ones, yes.”

She squeezed again, and then again. Now it was the size of what Emilia thought might be considered a small dildo. Her cunt gave an over-aroused throb and she sighed. Nothing could be done there.

“I can take more, so let’s get this over with.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck it all, I just want an orgasm.”

Retha began to rapidly pump the blub, making the toy expand at an increasing rate. It wasn’t just getting wider- it was getting longer, too, and when it hit that same aching place past her cervix Emilia cried out.

“Too much?”

“No. Keep going.”

Where usually her muscles would be fluttering and clamping down they were motionless. She dug her nails into her thighs when the stretch started, breathing levelly. Her calves were beginning to shake and she could feel a fresh wave of slick dripping out. Just had to breathe through this part, and everything would be fine.

“Six centimeters. Oh, you’re getting tight even with the muscle relaxants. Think you can make it to eight?” She gave the probe one last pump and Emilia smacked her head into the wall.

“Please, it’s too much, please-“

“Alright, calm down. 9:41, subject expressed extreme discomfort and asked that dilation test be stopped. Final diameter, 6.2 centimeters.”

After flipping the pressure release valve, Retha grabbed the vibrator and began lightly rubbing it against Emilia’s labia, not touching her clit but instead dancing on the edge.

“What now?”

“You get an orgasm. The purpose of the test was muscle relaxation and induced arousal. Unlike many other species, there’s no point in trying for multiple orgasms and rounds of stimulation to see if we can induce spontaneous orgasm or a multi-minute one.”

After all of the humiliation one lousy regular orgasm seemed inadequate. Emilia flipped over, since her knees were starting to hurt, and shamelessly spread her legs. It’s all worth it for the printer, she reminded herself as she had a very disappointing orgasm.

The next day the printer was sitting in Emilia’s office. She smiled at it, then frowned remembering what it had cost. Yes, she might have gone home and masturbated for an hour thinking about the experience, but office sex was unprofessional and messy.

“Feeling alright?” Retha asked when she stuck her head through the door. “I know some species leave you with a hangover.”

“I feel great.”

Emilia pulled out her coffee and gave Retha a scalding look. The hint was taken. Peace was restored. Then Retha started to blast her music.

“Maybe I’ll be a test subject just one more time,” Emilia told her computer screen.


End file.
